You Give Me Fever
by CygnusOlor
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. I was rumaging through my mums old cassettes and found this song and thought what the hell, I'll give it a shot.  Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or its characters.


You Give Me Fever

**One-Shot**

Her hips sway provocatively from side to side and then sway full circle, tempting a certain someone to jump out of her seat and take the dancing girl to the floor and take her innocence.

Knowing it was a ridiculous thing to even think of doing Quinn pushed herself further into her seat, almost trying to cement herself in the hard plastic chair, to prevent her from exposing her thoughts to the room's occupants.

The baby weight wasn't an issue anymore since it'd been nearly 5 months since that painful moment in her life played out, why women insist on having more than one child is beyond her, giving birth once was an experience she didn't plan on repeating.

Anyway since she had shifted the baby weight Quinn had been reinstated as Captain of the Cheerio's and was once again back at the top of the high school food chain, meaning she once again had her pick of the boys, only she had learnt her lesson when it came to boys, the safe bet was the girl.

And that's where Rachel Berry comes into it.

Rachel Berry was at the bottom, way below sub basement even. Now you would think that anyone that low on the list wouldn't make the Captain of the Cheerio's head turn and drop when they walk by, but you'd be wrong in thinking that since every time Rachel walked past, Quinn Fabray's head would turn to watch her and then drop to lustfully gaze at the brunettes backside.

Quinn was definitely an ass kind of girl, which was why Rachel had her attention at that moment in time during their Glee rehearsal, the dance that the brunette had choreographed was very ass admiring. She hoped the dance wasn't too complicated because she hadn't been watching anything but Rachel's waist area.

Clapping shocked Quinn out of her staring. She looked around seeing who noticed her gawping and it looked like all the guys had similar thoughts that she was just having about the diva, Brittany was staring also, but Quinn couldn't ever be sure what was running through that blonde head. So she only glared at the guys.

"That was really good Rachel. Good effort, we'll use parts of it on our next number okay." Mr Schue applauded. Rachel looked pleased and then took her seat which was just in front of Quinn, next to Finn; though Quinn was pretty sure they weren't together. "Okay does anyone else have something to show the group?" He asked looking around the blank faces that sat in front of him. "Come on guys...what about a song that expresses how you're feeling right now. Come on anybody?" He sighed.

When Will was just about to give up and call the practice to a close, a hand shot up from the back, making the brunette hair that sat in front of the hand move slightly from the speed the hand moved at.

"Quinn? Okay show us what you got." Mr Schue smiled encouragingly towards the Cheerio. It was very rare for any of the Cheerio's to volunteer in any form during practice. It was pleasant surprise at least.

The blonde slowly made her way to the front, walking up to the band geeks she whispered her selection, some raised their eyebrows and others grinned. She didn't know why and she didn't care as long as they knew what they were doing and didn't mess up her song.

She walked back to the centre, turning her back to the group, her foot started tapping and her fingers started clicking as the music started. She quietly sang the first line.

"Never know how much I love you,

Never know how much I care,

When you put your arms around me,

I give you fever that's so hard to bear."

The group whooped and cheered as they began to realise what song the head Cheerio was starting to sing for them, well it was for Rachel, but they didn't know that quite yet. Well that was until Quinn hit the chorus and started to actually sing to Rachel, though she probably didn't realise that she had zoned in on the small brunette.

"You give me fever,

When you kiss me,

Fever when you hold me tight.

Fever

In the morning

Fever all through the night."

Rachel watched wide eyed as Quinn started to walk closer to her ever so slowly, it was almost like she was stalking towards her, like a fox would a rabbit, slowly enough for the rabbit not the sense any danger and bolt...although Rachel was sensing a lot of things right now, but danger definitely wasn't one of those things.

"Sun lights up the daytime,

Moon lights up the night.

I light up when you call me name,

And you know I'm gonna treat you right."

By now the group's eyes were flickering between the seductive Quinn and the seduced Rachel, who was looking a little flushed in the cheeks, as Quinn stroked down her neck and then her arm. Quinn didn't notice the odd looks coming from her fellow Glee clubbers, nor did she pay a scowling Finn any mind either. Her small audience took over the tuneful finger snapping, leaving Quinn to her more enticing moves.

"You give me fever,

When you kiss me,

Fever when you hold me tight.

Fever

In the morning,

Fever all through the night."

Realising that she had targeted Rachel so obviously, Quinn decided it was a good idea to start to move around the other in the crowd, though she moved quickly around Puck and his grabby hands.

"Everybody's got the fever,

That is something you all know.

Fever isn't such a new thing,

Fever started long ago."

Mike blushed as Quinn danced on by and winked at him. Quinn moved between the chairs of the clubbers and made it back to the front, where Mr Schue was watching her nodding along, which made the singing blonde smirk. She always did like making people change their views on her.

"Romeo love Juliet,

Juliet she felt the same.

When he put his arms around her,

He said Julie baby you're my flame."

Quinn had been so tempted to change all the male terms to female, but that would have been too obvious and Quinn Fabray is a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them.

She went back to looking at Rachel, catching her eye and holding on to her gaze as she dropped slightly in her improvised routine. As she came back up she trailed her hands up her Cheerio uniform clad body, finishing the verse with her coming up into her hair a releasing it from the restricting hair band.

"Now give me fever,

When we're kiss'n.

Fever with that flame in you,

Fever,

I'm a fire.

Fever yeah I burn for you."

Her smirk grew as Rachel crossed her legs, holding them tightly together, more so than when she's tense during practice. At least she was affecting her main target like she dreamed of doing, although during those dreams there was only Rachel and herself and there was more pleasurable screaming than seductive singing.

"Captain Smith and Pocahontas,

Had a very mad affair.

When her daddy tried to kill him,

She said oh daddy don't you dare."

"He gives me fever,

With his kisses,

Fever when he holds me tight.

Fever.

I'm his misses,

Daddy won't you treat him right."

It seemed as if the song was going to last forever to Rachel, she had heard Quinn sing many songs, but usually as backing or with others, never really on her own, except for that one time she sang 'It's a man's world'. But right at this moment in time she wasn't feeling threatened like she knew she should be, no instead she was unknowing having a similar reaction to what Quinn was having early during the diva's showing of the routine she had come up with. Only Quinn existed right now, she was centre stage in Rachel's mind.

"Now you listened to my story,

Here's the point that I have made.

Chicks were born to give you fever,

Be it fair and have a sense of game."

Quinn walked back over to Rachel as she started to finish the song up; the urge to take a seat on Rachel's lap was nearly taking over her actions. She was planning on fighting it, but then realised that since she was shocking the group already she might as well go all out and show Rachel that she was the perfect person to give her heart too, Finn would never be able to appreciate everything that Rachel had to offer a partner.

"They give you fever,

When you kiss them.

Fever if you really learned.

Fever,

Till you sizzle.

Oh what a lovely burn."

She sat gracefully on a very shocked Rachel's lap, which made the girl quickly uncross her legs so Quinn sat safely and comfortably. Rachel's arm automatically came up to hold onto the Quinn's waist so she could keep the girl in place should she accidently lose her balance and fall.

As Quinn sang the last few pieces in a staged whisper directly to Rachel, it made the small diva shiver as Quinn's breath washed over her sensitive skin.

"Oh what a lovely burn.

Oh what a lovely burn.

Oh what a lovely burn."

Having finished her song Quinn panting slightly and then blushed having realised that she was staring straight into Rachel's widely darkened eyes as she sat in the girl's lap. Sensing a connection had formed between them; Quinn started to lean in, but was taken from her moment by the interruption of enthusiastic applauding.

She chuckled nervously, getting up from Rachel's lap and moved back over to her own seat.

"Quinn that was amazing. I knew you had it in you. We just might have found our solo for sectionals. We may have to cut down on the more provocative dance moves, but really Quinn I'm impressed." Mr Schue praise feel on deaf ears, as Quinn was again wrapped up in Rachel's gaze, as the brunette had turned around to give her opinion on her performance. It was the flushed look that Rachel was sporting that made Quinn aware of just how much she had affected the short girl.

Impromptu songs were the best, more feeling and less thinking. Maybe next time she'll be able to reach her goal of a spur of the moment kiss, that'll bring Rachel into her waiting arms. One had hope, there must be a song out there that would make a kiss seem appropriate. Google!


End file.
